Pacmania
by damdagedgoodsXhumanfaliure
Summary: Don't read this plz -Damaged Goods
1. It begins

It had been awkward between the two characters for a few days now. They had been roommates for almost two years , although after the events that had happened within the past week Sonic found he didn't know as much about his roommate and best friend as he thought.

You see what had happened was:

Sonic had forgotten his English essay. He had been out of the house for a few hours mostly at classes with the occasional conversation with his friends. There was ten minutes until the class started and his apartment was over the complete other side of town. Luckily for him however, he was VERY fast. He reached home and fumbled with his keys to unlock the door. Surprisingly it wasn't actually locked. Puzzled he walked in, dismissing his confusion when he remembered the second resident didn't have work this afternoon and his conclusion was confirmed when he saw the trademark red boots of his friend strewn across the hall-room floor. He wondered why they were thrown in such an untidy fashion but overlooked the fact, suddenly remembering his intentions for returning home, glancing at the clock. 7 minutes until class. Wow he was faster than he thought! Walking in to his room he grabbed the essay off his desk and started his way out of the house. However he paused when he heard a noise come from the second bedroom. "Was that a... Moan?" He thought to himself, creeping towards the ajar door. That was when he saw it. On his knees was his roommate, Pacman uncontrollably guzzling cum, fresh from his sweaty, panting, moaning lover. No wonder the character hadn't registered his arrival although how he didn't realise what was happening sooner was beyond him. Stunned still he stood with widened eyes, jaw hung open. It was at this point that the essay he had been holding dropped to the floor with a small 'thud' as it hit the hard wood tiling beneath him.

Pacman's head swung to look in the direction of the noise, eyes quickly snapping open. He swallowed, making Sonic cringe, before grabbing his dressing gown covering himself chasing after the, now leaving, Hedgehog who seemed to have grabbed whatever he had dropped and ran. Unfortunately for him the younger boy was much quicker than he could ever hope to be. He needed to explain to his friend although it was quite obvious what was happening. A blush was forming on his cheeks and tears in his eyes. His best friend had seen him at his most vulnerable. What if he hated him now? What if he decided to move out? He couldn't lose his best friend, especially given his... Feelings. He let a tear roll down his cheek his head darting upwards when he heard someone begin to speak.

"Well... I'd love to stay but- um... Anyway thanks for well... Yea bye" the now dressed hedgehog spoke quickly.

"Oh okay yea... Bye Sh-" he was cut off by a door slamming. "-adow" he continued.

That's right, his roommate, the love of his fucking life, had just walked in on him sucking Sonic's other best friend's dick. Shadow the fucking hedgehog's dick. He slunk to the floor and began to sob. Of course he had no chance of getting with Sonic and Shadow did look fucking sexy and- he sighed. He had always had a bit of a crush on Shadow (though it was nothing compared to his feelings for the blue spiky creature) and given how sexually frustrated he'd been since moving in with that blasted hedgehog, that damn, fucking.. hot, sexy - no. He had to stop thinking like this. He hooked up with Shadow because he had offered. Though he knew it was only likely to be a one night thing given Shadow's reputation he had accepted. He just wished that that idiotic child hadn't returned home so early, even if it were for only a few minutes. Though the hedgehog was actually 19 and he was only 21, the yellow male often called him a child to wind him up or when he was annoyed. The point being that, he would've liked it if the black hedgehog would've had a chance to fuck him or at least "return the favour" so to speak. That bloody blue hedgehog interrupting them causing the second hedgehog to leave before he could do anything but suck the male's cock! He simply decided to go take a shower and relieve his little 'problem' (little being a figure of speech of course and not referring to size) before going to sleep, willing the duvet to swallow him up.

And that brings us up to now. Of course Sonic had tried to ignore Pacman as best as possible. He didn't have a problem with the fact that his roommate was quite obviously gay. In fact unbeknownst to the older male he was infact bisexual. Obviously there was a difference but its hard to hate something that you partly are. No. He was hurt because the male hadn't told him, he was embarrased at walking in in the scene and he was angry, because of all the people he had to sleep with it had to be his fucking best friend that he had known since childhood. He fucking knows what Shadows like he's a fucking sex demon! You'd have to be some kind of masochist to choose to do anything sexual with the male knowing what he's like in the bedroom. He may have been one of his closest friends but he had to admit that the guy was a total psycho and a sadist when it came to sex! He couldn't believe the totally rational man he thought he knew would do something like that with the gothic 20 year old. It was at that point that his thoughts were interrupted. Pacman had been drinking again. There hasn't been a night he'd come home sober since the day of the incident. Sonic sighed, rolled over in his bed, and closed his eyes.


	2. End me

Sonic had just gotten out of the shower. Though the hedgehog did not wear clothes other than his gloves and shoes he wrapped a towel around his waist to cover himself before heading into his bedroom. Pacman was out drinking again so he knew he had a few hours at least to himself. The image kept replaying through his mind. The older male looking so weak beneath Shadow. He would've felt sorry for the guy if it weren't his own fault for going home with his so called friend. Not that he had told Shadow of his little crush he had developed on the yellow male over the few years he had known him, why would he?! He just thought he could at least trust the dude not to fuck him! At that moment he heard a loud 'bang'. Was Pacman home already? 'Yes' he thought simply sighing at the unwanted entry into his room.

Pacman gulped. He hadn't expected to walk in on that sexy little shit covered only by a fucking towel. He blushed slightly before mumbling an apology, slowly heading out of the room. Sonic sighed once again, quickly put on his dressing gown and walked into the hallway.

"What do you want?" He spoke, running one hand over his dripping quills.

'God he looked hot' Pacman thought.

"We nneed to talk" the words coming out slurred in his slightly intoxicated state. He was finally going to confront Sonic. Nervously he began walking to sit down on the sofa. Sonic followed after a second of thought and a large debate going through his mind.

"What is it?" Sonic asked innocently, fully knowing what was going on but too embarrassed to say anything.

"Cut the crap dude." Pacman almost yelled. "You know what the fuck I'm on about! I need to explain"

"Explain" Sonic whispered coldly, a harsh glare set on the older's face.

"Look it wasn't what it looked like, I mean technically yes, it was what it looked like but you've got to believe me that even though it was it wasn't!"

"What does that even fucking mean?! You fucked him, so what?! Like I even care. It's your life you do whatever the fuck you want mate" Sonic stood to leave.

"Wait! I didn't fuck him you do realise that. Lets just say you walked in at the early stages and he left straight after you did"

"Oh... I um-" Sonic paused for thought "Were you going to?" He questioned.

"What?" Pacman asked, confused.

"Were you going to fuck him?"

"Well-"

"I thought you knew better" Sonics tone had switched from such a cold one to more a whisper "you know what he's like. Just-" He took a deep breath "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Pacman was just getting more and more confused.

"That you're... Ya know" he really didn't want to have to say anything but he knew he had to. "Gay" the word leaving his lips as a whisper.

"Well.. I mean I didn't think -and I didn't want you to -and then I thought you'd be- and I just-" he babbled on. Sonic sighed and turned to leave.

"And then I love you and I didn't want you to think I was gross or move out or hate me and then Shadow was there and he's hot and-"

"What was that" Sonic spun on his toes. Did he say what he thought he said?

"What Shadows hot? I mean you've gotta give me that one dude like-"

"No before that" Sonic cut him off, taking a step closer to where the older of the two was sat. "Did you say that... You loved me?"

Shit. He hadn't meant to say that. God damn alcohol fucking up his thoughts! Oh god what was happening. Sonic was staring at him. 'Shit now I need to say something, god what was he gonna say! I can't say yes can I? Quick say something idiot!'

"I ur-" 'Fuck what do I say, shit what's happening, what's he doing, he isn't walking away, I thought he'd- wait is he getting closer?! Holy shit is he leaning in, are we going to kiss, Jesus what do I do?!'

That's when their lips crashed together. It took him a moment to register that this was actually happening but just as he went to kiss back Sonic pulled away.

Pacman sat there, shocked.

"What the- why did you do that" he stuttered

"Because I wanted to?" Sonic stated like he was questioning the action himself.

"Bu- but... You're not gay why are you kissing dudes?"

"I'm not kissing dudes" he said stressing the 's' on the end of the word. "I'm kissing you. As for my sexuality there's a lot of things you don't know about me. I'm bi"

"Really?! I mean- of course you are you just kissed m- wait shit yea you kissed me oh um-"

"Just shut up" Sonic laughed. "Night" he said leaving the room and heading to his bedroom. "What the fuck?!" Pacman breathed.

Pacman had a massive hangover. What happened last night? Shit! He shot up in his bed. He had kissed Sonic- no wait... Sonic had kissed him?! Whoa what. Was that a dream? It can't of been, it seemed so real! It was real it had to be. He needed to talk to that little shit and soon. He glanced at the clock. 12 O'clock. Great Sonic's gonna be at college. After getting up and discovering the pounding headache piercing through his skull he walked into the kitchen to grab some painkillers. The light on the voicemail was blinking. He tapped it and the voice came through "Hey Pac I called your work, said you were ill, take it easy man you seemed pretty drunk yesterday. Get some rest, Sonic" *Beep* The message ended and Pacman began walking back to his room with a smile on his face. He slumped onto his bed and rolled under the covers, shutting his eyes, letting his mind be carried back to his dreams.


End file.
